William has 35 lemons for every 20 nectarines. Write the ratio of lemons to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $35:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $35 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{35}{20}=\dfrac{7}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{4}$ is the ratio of lemons to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.